A Girls PoV
by Toscanawriter
Summary: What happens when someone make Tala and Kai dress out as girls? Read the fic and get the answer. My first fic, so please be nice. But I warn you: YAOI. I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters


A girls PoV

A girls PoV

What happen if someone gets Tala Valkov and Kai Hiwatari to dress out like girls. You can guess, if you want to, but if you want to get the answer, then read. This is a oneshot, and there is yaoi in it, and if you don't like it, then don't read it.

"Tala did it again. Now he'd dumped Jessica Carter," Miriam sighed. Bryan leaned back in his chair.

"What do we need that for?" He asked fiddeling with a pencil.

Miriam shrugged and looked at the classpicture, where Tala was grinning out to her. "I just wanted to learn him a lesson, and we need a story to the paper.

Everybody wants to hear about the popular people on this school," she replied. Bryan grinned: "Oh yeah, you know that, 'cause you're a geek."

Miriam sended him a deathglare, but she was used to get called geek, nerd, etc. Specially because she was journalist for the schools newspaper with Bryan. Bryan was just journalist because it would improve his grade, which was very bad. Miriam absolutely didn't get bad grades. Actually she didn't get anything but A+. And she wanted to keep that, so she also joined the newspaper.

"At least I got a higher IQ, than _some_ other people!" She said with a slight smile.

That washed Bryans grin of his face. "So what about Tala?" He asked.

Miriam tapped her fingers in the table, thinking. "I just really wanted him to know, how much he hurt girls, when he breaks up with them. I mean… He changes girlfriends, as normal people changes… Clothes! If he was a girl, then he'd get to know, how it feels to…" A slight grin ran down

Miriams face, and then it faded.

Bryan looked interrested up at her. "What? You got something! What?"

Miriam smirked. "Uh, I know what our story's gonna be about! But we need help from Tala Valkov!"

--

"Tala Valkov and Kai A. Hiwatari. You got called up here, as a detention.

You got the detention, because you, Tala Valkov, said the teacher, ms. Yamahachi, was a seastar, is that correct?" Miriam asked sitting behind her desk with a paper.

Behind her, Bryan was standing reading the paper over her shoulder. In front of her, Tala and Kai were sitting looking at her.

Tala nodded grinning. "Yes."

Miriam shrugged and continued: "And Kai A. Hiwatari, you are here, because you explained the teacher, ms. Yamahachi, that she was a seastar, because a seastar doesn't have a brain, and is weird to touch. Is

that correct?"

Bryan was grinning over the last part. And Kai shrugged. "Yes I did. But will you _please_ stop saying A. Hiwatari? It's really disturbing!"

Miriam layed the paper at her desk. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Tala leaned back. "So, are you two going to give us detention?" He asked grinning.

Bryan shrugged. "Yeah, well, it's Mirs idea!"

Miriam tried to hide her evil grin.

"What are we going to do?" Kai asked.

"You know, Bryan and I need a story to next weeks newspaper. You two are going to help us getting it!" Miriam started to explain.

Kai shrugged. "Okay, give us some paper, then we'll write a story… Er… What if we make it about animals?"

Miriam shook her head. "No, no. You guys are going to… get dressed out as girls."

Both Tala and Kais eyes widened.

Then Kai stood up from his chair.

"Okay, I'm out of here!" He said, heading for the door.

Bryan came in his way. "Please man, we need this!"

Kai stared up at him. "You were supposed to be my friend! Traitor!" He yelled.

Tala looked at Miriam. "Girls? Why not? But no one will _ever_ believe, that me and Kai are girls!"

Kai, who was struggeling against Bryan, yelled: "It's just YOU! Not ME! No one will ever believe that YOU are a girl!"

Tala turned in his seat to look at Kai. "C'mon dude, it's not that bad! It'll be fun. It's much better than writing sentences with ms. 'Seastar'!"

Kai shut his mouth for a minute. "I can't believe this. Yes, yeah okay. Let's do that then." He said and sat back down at his seat.

So after school, Miriam, Bryan, Tala and Kai went to Miriams house.

Miriam was pulling all her clothe out of her closet.

Bryan took a low-necked shirt up at looked at it. Then at her. "You know," he said, "maybe you're a geek, but you are a very sexy geek!"

Miriam pulled the shirt out of his hands a threw it over to Tala, who grabbed it.

"You guys are going to be SO hot, when I'm done with you!" Miriam said, as she threw a black bra in Kais head.

Kai pulled it off and narrowed his eyes against it. "I'm NOT gonna wear a bra!" He said. "Oh yes you are! And I don't even wanna explain why!" Miriam responded, "by the way, I think you'll all meet up at my house at… Hm… Shall we say seven thirty?"

"You said seven thirty, so here we are," Tala said outside Miriams room between Kai and Bryan.

"Yeah yeah, two seconds!" Came the reply from the door.

And a few mintues later, the door opened. "Looking good, Mir," Tala said smirking.

Miriam rolled her eyes and pushed them all inside.

"Here's your clothes!" She said pointing at a chair, where the sexy outfits were laying.

Kai and Tala changed quickly.

Then Miriam did their hair.

She made Talas lay straight down and it looked really good.

Kai got a ponytail, and his hair was surprisingly long.

And at last, Miriam did their make-up.

Both boys got a dark make-up. Talas style was power-babe like and Kais was more gothic.

Miriam clapped her hands over her good job. "Let's see how this will work out!" She said as they all walked to school.

--

The schooldoors opened and Kai, Tala, Miriam and Bryan came in.

Everybodys heads turned.

People began to whisper. Something like:  
"Uh… Who are those hot chicks?" or "Are the two girls new?" or "I've never seen them before!"

Kai closed his eyes as he, Tala, Bryan and Miriam walked to Kais, Bryans and Talas lockers.

"Everybody's looking at us! The only thing they see, is two boys in girls clothes!" Kai whispered to Miriam.

Bryan heard it. "No way, you two are SO hot as chicks!" He said.

Tala smiled at him. "Thank you so much, Bryan," he said with a higher voice than usual. He actually sounded as a girl.

Kai rolled his eyes, as a tall brownhaired guy came over.

"Hey," he said with a deep voice. Tala and Kai looked at him. It was Michael.

He was the best baseballplayer at the school, but he also liked playing with girls feelings. And he was very good at it!

Tala smirked. Kai turned to his locker and opened it.

"Are you new here?" Michael asked Tala, who nodded.

Michael smirked. "So, what is your name?"

Tala shot Bryan and Kai a quick glance, before he replied: "Adelaide. Who are you?"

"Michael."

"_Michael_. Hey."

"You know… You look _exacly_ like my next girlfriend!"

Kai, who was standing with his head in his locker, smirked. This was _so_ typical Michael. He didn't hesitate to score a new girl.

Tala seemed a little surprised.

"Oh, I guess you've worked that out with Tala?" He said with slight innoscent.

"Tala?"

"Yeah, Tala Valkov!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's my boyfriend!"

Both Kai and Bryan began to cough fake to hide their laughter.

Michael looked at Tala… Adelaide with raised eyebrows.

"Tala is your boyfriend?" He asked

"Yeah, is that hard to believe?"

"Uhm… No… It's just… He'd just broke up with that Carter-girl. How can

he be with you already?"

"We've been together since… forever. He'd had a lot of girlfriends."

"Well, then I guess it's okay, if you have a lot of boyfriends?"

Tala rolled his eyes as an answer. Then he pulled Kai with him to class.

Michael and Bryan looked after them.

"Hey, Bryan do you think, you can make Adelaide come to my party tonight?" Michael asked slowly.

Bryan grinned. "Yeah, that'll be fun!"

"Guys! We're going to my house!" Miriam informed Kai, Tala and Bryan that afternoon.

"C'mon, Mir… I'm spending more time at your house, than I does at Talas house!" Kai sighed.

Bryan grinned: "Guys… I mean _girls!_ We are going to a party tonight!"

Tala smiled: "Uh, then we can be boys again, right?"

"Uhm… Michael kind of want ya' to come as girls!" Miriam said.

Tala cried.

So at Miriams house, she found some more sexy clothes than in they already had.

"I can't wear this!" Kai proglamed.

"Why not?"

"It's too slutty!"

"I know," Miriam sighed, "that's why I'd never weared it."

Bryan grinned looking up and down at Kai: "You should!"

Tala looked at himself in the mirror on the wall. "I can't believe, I'm saying this, but I look so hot, that I wanna date myself!"

He was wearing green nuances, which looked great to his red hair.

Kai was still wearing goth. Miriam called Kais style Gothic-chick, and even though he was dark, he looked so hot and mysterious.

Then they all went to the party.

"Oh no, there's Jessica!" Tala said rolling his eyes as a blond haired girl passed by.

"You are not Tala, you are Adelaide, so you don't know her!" Miriam said.

But Jessica still sended Tala a deathglare.

"Why did she do that?" Tala wanted to know.

"Yeah, she think you stole her ex-boyfriend. And you _are_ her ex-boyfriend!" Kai scowled with his feminine voice.

"Oh yeah," Tala grinned, "I'm gonna get something to drink." And with that, he disappeared into the crowd.

After some minutes, Tala didn't come back. "I'll go look for him," Miriam said walking away.

--

'Yaij They got vodka!' Tala thought to himself, as he took a cup.

"Well hello," someone said behind him. Tala turned around, and Micheal stood smirking at him. "I hoped, you'd come. I got you something to drink," he said.

Tala took the cup, Michael was giving him and drank it. Then he drank his own too.

"You're thirsty," Michael smiled.

Tala shrugged and looked to the ground. "Yeah, I haven't got anything to drink all day!"

Michael had moved close to Tala, who was blushing a bit.

"Your eyes reminds me of something," Michael said looking into Talas eyes, "or _someone_!"

Tala forced himself to look away. "Who?" He studdered.

Michael smiled. "I have no idea! I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you!"

Now Tala was blushing for real.

He felt Micheals hands around his waist. And his face was getting close.

Far to close.

'Don'tdon'tdon'tdon't!' Was the only thing in Talas head, but destiny didn't want it that way!

Michaels lips was covering Talas, and even though Tala knew, it was was insanely wrong, he responded.

Yes, he was making out with Michael. Well, nothing really mattered.

Tala ruffled Michaels hair with his hands, and ignored the fact, that Michael was touching him.

'Wait!' Tala thought to himself and hesitated, 'that is SO wrong! We're boys… I shouldn't… We shouldn't…!"

"Are you alright?" Michael asked as Tala leaned his head on Michaels chest.

"Uh… yeah…" came the reply. Tala was just having an inner fight with himself:

'You SO don't like him!'

'No, I So don't so like him!'

'No, you don't.'

'That's what I said!'

'How should I know?'

'Because you are me.'

'Right, and if you don't like him, then why are you making out with him?'

'Uhm… I don't know… Can I answer that later?'

'No!'

'Okay… Not good.'

'Say it! You know, you want to!'

'I don't'

'I'm you, so I know you do!'

'ARGH! Okay, then I like him!'

'HAH! I _knew_ it!'

"Are you sure, you are okay?" Michael asked again.

Tala quickly kissed his neck as an answer. And the kiss got responded.

They were back in business, and suddenly Tala was laying on the table with Michael all over him.

While Michael was kissing his shoulder, Tala turned his head a bit and looked at all the staring faces.

And in the crowd a blackhaired girl with emerald eyes were looking at them. Miriam.

Oh Fuck!

--

"You know what's going on in the livingroom?" A blackhaired boy asked, as he came over to Kai and Bryan, who was talking.

Kai knew him from some of his classes. Math, english and music.

It was the player Ozuma.

Bryan and Kai both shook their heads.

Ozuma shrugged. "Me neither! And there's too crowded to go look!"

Ozuma took a glance at Kai, and his gaze stopped at his chest.

If Kai hadn't been a girl, he would've punched him.

"So, what is your name," Ozuma asked, "or should I just call you 'Babe'?"

Bryan smirked amused, as Kai rolled his eyes. "You can call me Kira, but that doesn't mean, it's my name!"

Bryan looked at Kai like he was saying: ''Kira?-c'mon-dude-you-could-have-come-up-with-something-better!'

Kai shrugged at him.

"Kira, then. Wanna dance?" Ozuma asked.

Kai stiffened. "Er… I'm kind of… With someone!" Both Ozuma and Bryan looked surprised at him.

Bryan was laughing his ass off inside and he couldn't stop himself: "Oh yeah, who?"

Kai reminded to kill him later. "Uh… Er… Ermb… B… Bryan…"

Both guys yelled: "_Bryan?!_"

Then Ozuma looked confused at Bryan with a grin.

Kai raised a brow at him. "Something funny 'bout that, kid?"

"No," he replied, "absolutely not. It's just… You don't actually look as a couple!"

Kai and Bryan looked at each other, before Kai pulled him out on the dancefloor.

What the heck are you doin'?" Bryan asked.

"Just make this look good, 'kay?" Kai hissed back and placed Bryans hands on his waist.

Bryan scowled. "Uh Kira… Don't make me do this!"

But Kai swung his arms up around Bryans neck and moved his hips.

Finally after two painfully embarresing minutes, the song swifted and they both ran towards the door. But someone came in their way.

Spencer, Ian, Ray and his girlfriend Mariah.

Bryan quickly did as Ray and placed an arm around Kais waist.

"Ozuma just told us, you got a girlfriend, dude," Spencer grinned.

Ian was looking at Kai, who's face got more heated up every second.

'Stop dressing me off in your mind, you pevert!' He screamed in his head.

Ray pulled Bryan aside whispering: "Dude, she is SO hot! I understand, why you kept her as a secret! If I didn't have Mariah, I would take her right now."

Bryan rolled his eyes. How could a guy think another guy was so incredibly sexy?

He looked at Kai, who got attacked by Mariahs fashion-tips:

"Yeah, it's so true! Pink goes to every haircolors, even yours! And you know, just from one girl to another, then I must tell you, that the goth-look, you're running, that scares everyone away, so if you just wear pink, then I promise, that you can get some hotter guys than Bryan. Like my Ray!"

"MARIAH, SHUT UP!" Kai screamed in her face.

Mariah looked like she just got slapped.

Bryan came to rescue them: "Uh, er… Kira gets a little shy, when she meets strange people…"

Kai growled: "Hell yeah!"

Mariah did a come-back: "Let's take some cute pictures of you two lovebirds!"

Bryan and Kai dropped their jaws. "Did you bring a camera?"

"No, silly, on my cellphone! C'mon go and hug each other!"

Kai scowled as Bryan wrapped his arms around him. This got more heated up and Kai blushed.

Mariah took a picture. "Uh, how cute! She is blushing!"

Kai scowled and blushed even deeper. Mariah-Bigmouth!

Bryan looked at Kai with deeply surprise. "She _is?!_"

"It's hot in here." Kai replied. It was true. He absolutely didn't like Bryan _that_ way. It was hot, the situation got more and more embarresing… And now his best friend, thought he was gay! Yeah, this was rocking!

Mariah shrugged and lifted her phone up again. "Okay let's take it where you guys are kissin'!"

Now they both were blushing.

"Uh, er… We can't! We er…" Kai said and looked at Bryan to get help.

Bryan gulped: "We, uhm, we haven't got our first kiss yet!"

Ray, Ian and Spencer dropped their jaws. "Dude, you haven't kissed her yet?"

Mariah rolled her eyes at them. "I think, it's romantic," she said, "well, now's the time. Let's remember this moment forever!"

Kai looked at Bryan, who looked completely stunned.

Mariah raised her phone.

Bryan caught Kais gaze and shrugged like he was saying: 'Let's-just-get-this-stupid-thing-done-and-run!'

Kai shivered, but wrapped his arms around Bryans neck. Bryan placed his hands around Kais waist and pulled him close. It actually didn't feel _that_ awkward!

Bryan captured Kais lips in a stunning second. Kai didn't notice the weird feeling, that it was _Bryan_, he was kissing. It was not bad at all. It was actually a little enjoying.

Kai ruffled Bryans hair a bit with his hand. Bryan didn't seem to hate him for that.

After a couple of minutes, where Mariah made some 'oh-my-god-that's-so-cuuuute!' sounds, someone pushed Ray and Spencer aside.

"Oh my god… _WHAT is happening here?_" Miriam gasped staring at Kai and Bryan, who letted go of each other and stared back at her.

Tala came running after Miriam and tried to hide behind her. His hair was a crazy mess, and his make-up was totally ruined.

Bryan and Kai was too stunned to notice.

"Haven't you met Bryans girlfriend?" Mariah asked Miriam, like she was a psyko.

Miriam looked from Mariah, to Kai, to Bryan and then back to Mariah again. "_Girlfriend?"_

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Dah! Yeah. Kira here is Bryans girlfriend! Didn't you know that?!"

Now Miriam began to laugh and looked at the 'couple' with raised eyebrows. "_Really?_ No, I didn't! _Kira_. Nice to MEET you."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just shut it."

Then they were all standing, enjoying the embarresing silence. Then Kais gaze fell at Tala.

"TALA," he yelled without thinking, "what the heck happened to _you?_"

Everybodys eyes turned to look at the redhead, who gave them a cocky smile and a little wink.

Rays eyes widened. "TALA?! Why the heck are you wearin' a skirt? And lipgloss? And mascara? … And a bra..?"

Talas head began to match his hair. "Thanks a lot, Kai, now they know, it's me!"

Every one gasped and turned to look at Kai, who blinked.

Mariah pointed at Kai. "Oh my god! KAI HIWATARI? _You kissed Bryan!_"

Kai and Bryan blushed as commanded.

"Oh my gosh! Are you a boy?" Bryan asked trying, but it wasn't very convinsing.

Miriam grabbed Kais and Talas arms and pulled them out of the door with Bryan running behind them.

"KAI AND TALA ARE TRANSSEKSUEL!" They heard Mariah whine from the house, as they closed the doors after them in Bryans car.

Then they drove away.

Kai pulled the hairclips out of his hair and stared angry at Tala. "Thanks a lot, Tal, they didn't need to know I was Kira."

Tala grinned. "Please, just because you kissed Bryan? Oh yeah, you have such a hard time. I kissed Michael." As he said that, his face looked really

sad.

Kai rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"I can't believe it… After our make out… I thought we had something special… _He cheated on me!_"

"So? What did you believe? He's a player, Tala, just like you!"

"Well, I didn't expect him to do that after all we did on the table."

Kais eyes widened, and he looked and the blushing redhead. Then, he said after thinking: "No, I don't think I wanna know!"

--

"WHAT?" Tala yelled as he saw the frontpage the next day in school.

It said: 'A GIRLS POINT OF VIEW' – _Tala Valkov learned his lesson about dumping girls, after he got dumped himself by the schools favorite baseballplayer Michael Henderson._

Underneath the headline, there was a picture of Kai and Tala, which looked like it had been taken just after they all figured out, the girls were boys.

_Kai A. Hiwatari and Tala Valkov both learned a lesson about girls feelings. Kai Hiwatari acutally didn't need to be a girl, but we just did that for fun! But it seems like the hottest boys can also be the hottest girls. Kai got a lot of admires, but he choosed to kiss Bryan Kuznetsov._

_Tala Valkov learned, that girls also has feelings. After the hot scene, which I think most people saw at Michaels party last night, but Michael was all over Tala at the table in his livingroom. After that, Michael didn't get enough, so he choosed to make out with Lona Parker later. Yes, girls! Tala learned, how much it hurts to get cheated on…_

"What?" Kai exclaimed and stared at the newspaper article, "she makes it sound, like I dressed out as a girl for fun!"

Tala growled. "Oh, tomorrow, the newspaper will write about two dead bodies in Miriams and Bryans office!"

"I don't think Bryan wrote this."

"Why not?"

"He would probably help you killing Miriam, if he reads, that I kissed him!"

Bryan came scowling around the corner. He mumbled something about 'sexy nerd' and 'murder'.

He walked pass Kai and Tala down the hallway to his and Miriams office.

Miriam was sitting in her chair opening letters.

She looked up and grinned, as she saw who came in. "'zup guys?" She asked continuing the letter-opening.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, GIRL!" Bryan exclaimed.

"That's really good, Bry," Miriam replied without showing any interest.

Kai walked over to her chair and pulled her up from it.

"_Miriam, I can't punch a girl, but you don't know how much I want to_," he hissed into her face.

Miriam kissed his cheek. "Kai, please let me get back to my letters. You three can sit on the floor."

Kai let her go with surprise in his face.

Tala pulled him down on the floor next to Bryan. Tala himself sat down on the other side of Bryan.

Miriam looked at them.

"So, guys, what have we learned during this detention? Tala?"

Tala scowled. "Never make out with Michael. He'll cheat on you no matter what you do."

Miriam shrugged and looked at Bryan, who said: "If you hear Kai say something, then never question it. You'll just become his boyfriend."

Miriam smirked and looked at Kai.

"Never be friends with Tala. Everybody always wants to learn him stupid lessons, and then you have to learn it too. The worse thing you can end up with is to get dressed out as a girl and be forced to kiss your best friend, and then everyone will think you're gay."

Miriam grinned happily. "Yeah, that wasn't perfect, but you're getting

there!"

THE END


End file.
